In The Bed Of The Enemy PrequelWhole
by SqueekyClean-801
Summary: Chris is feeling rather Sexually Awkward at work. What ever shall he do? A prequel to a double first person fan fic still on progress. RedfieldXWesker Yaoi RedfieldxBalentine Hentai


I stood in the room. Alone. The walls were white. _So_ white. The room felt sterile, too clean. There were only two chairs and a bed with black sheets. I looked around more. Hoping that something would change. Hoping that a painting would randomly appear. Fuck, if the wall started to bleed I think I would have been more comfortable.

Eventually I turned around and beheld a window. I walked over to it and threw the plain white curtains back and saw… Nothing. Nothingness stretched for miles out side this window. I didn't even know if I was in a house, or a floating room in an alternate dimension.

A breeze wafted through the window, washing over me in cold moist waves. The room became humid and the air felt heavy. My back was so hot. I felt as though I was standing in front of a space heater. I pressed my head on to the window. It felt like a sheet of ice that wouldn't melt. I let out a sigh and watched my breath as it condensed in front of me. I felt so uncomfortable, yet I felt as though I was at home. I didn't know if I wanted to stay, or jump out the window and make an escape.

"Chris." A silk voice called behind me. The voice sent shivers up my spine as though some body was rubbing ice up my back. I bit my lip and let out a sensual sigh.

"Chris." It called to me again. My arms began to tingle. My knees became weak and I could barely stand. My breathing became erratic as I dug my fingers into the windowsill.

"Chris, look at me." Suddenly I felt a strong hand grab my shoulder and flip me around. A great sensation washed over me. I bit my lip again, threw back my head and let out a soft moan.

"Look at me." I opened my eyes and focused on a figure across the room from me.

He was tall. Probably six foot two. Blond hair combed back so sleek. He had a lovely square jaw set on a rugged neck that took its place on broad muscular shoulders. I looked over his shirtless abs, sculpted by the gods. He was wearing perfectly clean pitch-black jeans that barely clung to his body just under his hips. There was a small trimmed patch of light brown hair that made itself known just below his bellybutton that trailed down below the waistline of his pants.

I looked back up at his eyes, but his sunglasses kept me from seeing them. They were dark, they looked thick, I couldn't even see the out line of his face. He was smiling at me, not humorous, and not sarcastically… He looked sly, like he was planning something. He folded his arms and lowered his head, as though he was trying to look at me over his glasses, but his eyes still didn't show themselves.

He looked so familiar. I felt like I knew his name, it was dancing on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't get it out. I wanted to call his name, beckon him to me, but I couldn't.

"Chrisssss." He called my name again. My nerves were on fire. I had never felt anything so amazing. I felt like I had a million feathers running over my body. My head lulled back and I moaned. My legs were getting weak and I almost fell, but a set of strong muscular arms caught me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he lifted my thighs onto his hips.

My eyes were shut buy I could feel him walking. He was strong. I felt like I was a child that he could have thrown at will, but he was so gentle. He set me down on the bed. The sheets were cool against my skin, which was flushing red. The man leaned over and began to kiss down my neck. Soft, gentlemanly kisses. My head fell to one side, eyes still closed and I sighed very heavily, but my breath fluttered as I felt his tongue flick at my collar bone. His teeth began to skim along my shoulder, and then nip carefully at my neck.

"Ahh!" I couldn't hold back the way he was making me feel. It was amazing. I had never felt this good before. I could hear him let out a low laugh from the bottom of his throat as he lifted his head and braced himself up. I was breathing frantically. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I had never been with a man before. I had never given it a thought until this very moment. But _this_ man was driving me wild.

I felt him push my right knee up. It almost reached my chest before he stopped. I never realized I was _that _flexible. I could feel him grind into me. I felt his shaft through our pants. It felt firm and smooth through his denim. I moaned and reached up to his shoulders. I was scared. I had never done this before. I _had_ done it to a woman… _Several _women, but I never knew what it was like from their point of view. He moved with my heartbeat, almost like he could hear it… Feel it even. But it wasn't fast. It was slow, methodical, deep and hot. I dug my fingers into the hard muscle of his shoulders and once I did, he thrust against me with a fire that I enjoyed just a little too much.

"Wesker!" I yelled. He suddenly stopped.

"Chris." He whispered. I didn't feel the passion.

"Chris." My body felt almost numb.

"Chris? Chris, Wake Up! Christopher?" Some one was shaking me. Waking me from my paradise. The pleasure was gone and I was in reality once again. I shot up ward, looking around, wanting to go back, but he was gone. "Chris? Are you okay?"

Jill

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was…"

"You were tossing around a lot." She was crawling on my bed. "Moaning, panting, sweating." She was crawling closer. Lust glowing in her eyes. She put her lips gently to my ear and whispered, "Were you dreaming about last night?" I chuckled slightly as she started to nibble on my ear.

"Maybe." I quickly flipped her on to the bed, placed myself between her thighs and kissed her. "You were incredible." She placed her hands on my cheeks and pulled me down for another deep kiss.

"And you were and animal." She continued to kiss me as she threw her pelvis against mine. I could feel the heat radiating off her body, but it wasn't the same.

She wrapped her arms around my back and pulled me down on top of her. I allowed most of my weight to rest against her body, but I rested the majority of my upper weight on my elbows. I could feel her fingertips digging into my skin. She was careful and learned from our previous experiences together not to scratch. (Long story short, Mandated first aide courses came in handy.)

She moaned in my ear, practically begging me as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I didn't feel the same spark as I had mere hours ago. Something had changed, and I couldn't put my finger on it. Her sensuality _was_ turning me on, but for some odd reason, it didn't hold the same romantic sway it once had. Regardless, I had to follow my body with this one.

I pushed her into the bed. Pinning her wrists down I began to slowly thrust against her. She arched her back and gave a kittenish giggle. I released one of her wrists then wrapped my arm around her back, just above her hips and lifted her onto my thighs for support. Her hand ran up my arm to my head where she allowed her fingers to carefully tangle in my hair. I maneuvered my hands down and fingered the bottom hem of her nightshirt. As she became aware that I meant business, she leaned up and pulled it off herself, tossing it randomly to the side. But, instead of lying down, she pushed me back.

Straddling me, she began to move slowly, pushing and pulling. Her heat was intoxicating. She began to move with my heartbeat, almost as if she could… Feel it.

I felt so dirty, so wrong, so Hot. I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to wonder back to the dream. The way he forced me down, the way he moved me, made me feel, it was all too much.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep!_

It was a familiar sound. My secondary alarm clock was going off. I used to tell me when I had ten minutes to finish getting ready for work.

"Shit. Why did you turn off my first alarm clock?" She had stopped moving. She looked shocked, and a little offended.

"I… You, just, looked so peaceful, I couldn't just." I flipped her back on to the bed and kissed her.

"You drive me crazy… Both ways." I leaped out of bed pulling on a pair of my practically signature Khaki pants and white cotton shirt. I tossed Jill her set of spare work cloths that she always kept in my bottom drawer. We had gotten caught a few times at work because she would NEVER wear the same thing twice in a row… Unless there was a good reason behind it; and there always was.

We were both running through the halls of the RPD, late. Laughing the whole way as the receptionist and fellow officers gave us disconcerting looks. As we rounded a corner, we nearly ran head long into one of the worst things that could have happened to us… Chief Brian Ironz.

_Shit._

"Redfield, Valentine. Why are you late?" He looked at his watch to confirm our tardiness. He glared at us much like a school hall monitor would before judgmentally rubbing his moustache with his thumb and index finger.

"Sir, I, we." Jill tried to explain. Clearly unable to come up with anything, I took over from there.

"Sir, we are late because today was my day to drive to work and I had forgotten to set my alarm clock before I went to bed last night. I only woke up because Jill called me to ask where I was. The fault is all mine. Sir." Jill looked over at me with a look that screamed "thank you."

After several uncomfortable seconds, he finally let out a low grumble, which generally meant that he had begun to believe what you were saying.

"Whatever. Just let your Captain know why you are late, and _don't_ let it happen again." He walked around us heading in the direction where we had just come from. No doubt on the way to another public conference with the Mayor.

Ironz didn't keep the fact that he was planning to run for office next year a secret. And he knew that no one would vote for him if he ignored these highly publicized disappearances and murders in the Arklay mountain area. He had mentioned sending the S.T.A.R.S. in to assess the situation if it got any worse, but if he hadn't done it by _now_, I don't think that he was going to do it at all.

When we finally walked into the S.T.A.R.S. office, I glanced around, hoping not to see a certain "Over Lord." Lucky for us, he didn't seem to be there. Perhaps the Great Albert Wesker would be late to work for once. Barry and I had a pool going (as we often did) betting on if he would ever make a slip up that the Chief would take notice of.

Much like Ironz wanting to run for Mayor, I didn't hide the fact that I wanted to be Captain. I knew it, Ironz new it, everyone on the team knew it, but last year I was edged out of the race by an ex-military man from New York. Apparently he was the best in the country. I couldn't see it. Especially when it came to training. He had gotten physically violent with some of us during simulations, and most of it was against me personally. Even though he hadn't broken any of my bones like he had to Joseph, he was more methodical with his approach to torturing me. He loved to tower over me, get me in a corner, and hold his position over my head.

We had reported his physical and mental abuse _several _times to Chief Ironz, but ever time we did he would just chuckle and say something along the lines of, "He is rather un-orthodox, but he is simply the best!" I wanted to punch his sweat red face in.

I snuck Jill a kiss on her forehead before retiring to my desk. I picked up some paper work from the day before and began to thumb through it. I still had to write up a few reports. By S.T.A.R.S. standard, there was nothing weird. There was a hostage situation that Barry and I had ended with our swift sharp shooting skills. There was even a high stakes double murder and kidnapping case that I helped end. But there was one strange one that still weighed heavily in my head.

A couple weeks ago, I was called out to the Arklay Trail head to deal with a violent vagrant. According to witnesses, he had bitten one woman and apparently broke her neck. It's not like it wasn't something that the police couldn't have handled, but since I was there with my sister, they figured I'd be the best to handle it. And the bribe of a time and a half plus hazard pay didn't sound so bad either. I had shot him twice, but he never went down. He walked like he was drunk and high, eventually stumbling down a ravine. When we got down there, there was no sign of him anywhere. There was only a heavy smell of decay that hung heavily in the air. I had to get out of there before I lost my lunch on any evidence that might be left. I couldn't help but wonder if he had something to do with these strange disappearances. But I never really looked into it.

I sat at my desk looking over photos of the crime scene, running the situation over and over in my head like a movie I couldn't stop. The guy looked deathly pale, covered in blood and… Slightly green like he couldn't even stand his own smell. To be honest, he looked like a late night horror zombie.

A hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder forcing me to turn in my chair.

"_Chris."_

"Chris, why are you late?"

"Sorry Captain Wesker. I didn't set my alarm-"

"Cut the shit Redfield. Don't let it happen again, or you _and_ Valentine will be out of here so fast that there will be sparks coming off your heels." He bent down, peering at me eye to eye through his deep dark sunglasses. "Understand?" His breath washed over my face, smelling of cheep tobacco and spearmint. I think I liked it.

"If you want some decent cigarettes you can just ask me for mine." Anything to piss him off. He stood back up and let out a dark laugh that seemed to come from the pits of his stomach. He licked his lips then folded his arms. I couldn't help but notice the way his black jeans clung to his body.

"Finish your paper work before you leave tonight. All of it." He began to walk away. This simply would not due.

I stood up and followed him into his office. He had shut the door in my face, but I opened it and let myself in regardless. When I shut the door the softest smell of sweat and musk washed over me. The room was deathly humid. His ceiling fan sent small bursts of cool air over my body that played with the smallest drops of sweat that had formed on the back of my neck. My legs became weak and my hand began to squeeze the doorknob for support.

"_Chris…"_

My spine began to tingle, my breath became slightly erratic.

"Look at me." I turned quickly and saw him leaning against the edge of his desk. Arms crossed, shirt off. His shoulders tensed and flexed to look much bigger then they really were. His boots, laced perfectly, shone softly over the bottom of his pant legs, which he always kept tucked in. "What do you want?" He clearly sounded irritated.

"I, I can't _do,_ uh, _finish_ my paper work tonight. I had, _have_ plans with-"

"Valentine? I figured as much." He began to walk over to me. I wanted to back away as far as I could, but, seeing as how I'm only human, the door stood firmly in my way. When he was a little less than an arm's length away he placed both of his hands on either side of my head, then dropped his head heavily and sighed. I could see his shoulder blades protruding from his back. They truly looked sharp, almost stream line.

"Redfield, do you _know_ how I became a captain?"

"Seduced everybody?" I said it sarcastically under my breath, but I regretted it immediately.

"What?" I looked at me quickly, baring his teeth slightly. I turned my head away and closed my eyes.

"Nothing. Sorry sir."

"That's what I thought. I gave them my life, all my time. I sacrificed everything, I even got a divorce."

"Welcome to Raccoon."

"Shut up." He placed his hands on his hips and stepped even closer. I could feel heat coming off of him, making me sweat. I glanced down and watched his chest rise and fall slightly as he inhaled and exhaled. I saw one bead of sweat role down his pale flesh, finally disappearing under his pants. "Eyes up here, Redfield."

I looked up into his glasses and saw only my own reflection. I looked scared, weak. I was afraid to breath.

"You _will_ get your paper work done. _Tonight_, right?"

"Y-yes Captain."

"Good. Now, get out of here." He brought his face so close to mine; our lips almost graced each other. I was so afraid of what he was bout to do to me, that I didn't notice myself hardening. Danger appeared to be a turn on for me right at this moment. Luckily, he turned away without glancing down.

I breathed a sigh of relief and exited his office quickly. I walked past all the desks and ran out of the office as fast as I could. I couldn't help my self… I couldn't help the thoughts running through my head. I made my way to the bathroom and shut myself in a stall. I felt like a common whore. I took a seat on the toilet and frantically unzipped my pants pulled them down to my thighs. I could feel and see my erection pulling my boxers tight.

I reached downward, slipping my hand under the cotton fabric, taking hold of my shaft and began to stroke it softly. My mind raced with thoughts…

Why now? Why here? Why _him_? My head lulled to one side and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I breathed heavily and grabbed one of the metal bars with my free hand to keep myself from falling off the seat.

I couldn't help myself, I allowed my mind to wonder into my deepest darkest fantasies.

I wanted him for some ungodly reason. I wanted him on top of me, pushing me, pulling me, holding me down. I craved his domination. I wanted to feel his creamy skin against mine, I wanted to feel his stubble rub across my bare shoulders. I wanted him to push me down and take me. But I knew that would never happen. This was as good as it was going to get. I had to make it better.

I leaned forward, nearly coming entirely off the toilet. I pulled my pants down even further. I knew what I was about to do next, but I almost couldn't believe it.

I licked the middle finger on my free hand, coating it in a thick shiny coating. I reached behind myself, running my hand down my lower back, using my muscles to spread myself just a little further until I found my target. I continued to stroke myself, nearly panicking as I slowly began to insert my finger.

There was a small sudden pain, but I kept pushing forward until my entire finger was inside me. I closed my eyes and imagined my dream again. Him, thrusting against me, and me… laying there, holding my hips up, and baring his weight.

I wasn't an expectable substitute. I wasn't able to trick myself in to anything. I pulled my finger out and leaned back against the wall. I continued to stroke myself, merely wanting it to end. I had to give up my fantasy. I could never come true. He had gotten Divorced, which means he was married, and isn't "That way."

I let me head fall backwards, falling one last time into my dreams. . .

The stall door opened suddenly. I hadn't even heard someone walk into the bathroom. It was _him_.

He knelt down in front of me, pushing my hands away from my aching shaft. It was more that I could take. He leaned forward, sucking on the tip of my shaft. His mouth felt so wet, hot. He began to go lower, moving faster, more vigorous. I could feel his hands groping at my thighs as I thrust myself into him, tapping the back of his throat. I was instantly pushed over the edge. I couldn't help it, I…

moaned loudly as I released everything that I had pent up during the night. I felt some land on my leg, as I heard more land on the floor. I relaxed my arms and took a moment to breath. It was over. I couldn't do it again. Just the thought of him, on top of me, tearing into me, making me scream, beg. As wonderful as these thoughts seemed, I knew they would fade over time.

I stood up, pulling my pants back into place and securing them tightly after tucking in my shirt. I didn't care to clean up the mess, I just scuffed it on to the floor with the heal of my boot until it was barely notice able.

I opened the stall door and walked over to a sink, looking only at the ground the whole time. I turned on the hot water, dispensed soap onto the palm of my hand, and began to wash away my little secret… Until…

"That sounded exciting." There he was, in all his god given glory, standing in front of a urinal, back facing me. I had never noticed how tight his shirts were.

"What?"

"I heard that. All of it." He zipped himself up, walking over to the sink and began to wash his hands right next to me. "I hope you cleaned up everything you spilled."

"I, uh, I."

"You didn't?" I grabbed a paper towel and dried his hands before throwing it over my head into a garbage bin behind me. "You'd better." I could feel him glaring at me from behind his sunglasses. What could he be hiding back there? "If you don't clean it now, I'll make you lick it clean." My mind raced.

"Uh, Sir?"

"I'm serious Redfield. Clean it." He began to walk out of the bathroom. "And I still expect all of your paper work done. _TONIGHT._"

_Shit_

After cleaning my "spill," I finally made it back to the office, and sat at my desk, hoping to be finished before the workday was technically over. Tonight was special.

Hour went by, and I barely made a dent in anything. I looked at the clock.

"Seven! Fuck." I knew I wouldn't be able to finish this up, and I had to get out of here soon. I stood up and walked back into Wesker's office. He was sitting at his desk, shirtless again, reading reports and taking notes.

"What is it this time?" He asked without looking up, clearly annoyed.

"Captain Wesker, I cannot finish these reports tonight. Sir, please give me one more day and I will have them to you before this time tomorrow."

"How about you have them in _before _tomorrow. Tonight sounds good."

"But Albert!" He slammed his hand on his desk much like a schoolteacher would when their students wouldn't behave.

"That is 'Captain Wesker' to you. And if you ever say that again I will have your ass out of here so fast your head will fucking spin. _Is_ that clear?"

"Uh, yes, Sir. But please, you must understand-" He stood up quickly, placing his hands on his desk and ripping off his glasses. His stare was intense. If his eyes could kill I'd be dead twenty times over. I couldn't see his eyes clearly, but they looked a strange shade of steel gray.

"If you say one more word that's it. I'm _not_ joking and I'm _not _fucking around. You leave once all you shit is in. Now, get the fuck out of here."

Without another word I walked out of his office, and stormed my way over to Forrest Spyer's desk. He looked up at me as though I were the walking dead.

"Are you okay?"

"No. Listen, I have a reservation for me an Jill to that really nice French restaurant downtown. Wesker is keeping me here until my paper work and shit is done and I'm going to be here all night. Look, I'll pay. I just want to make sure she still gets to go. It's her favorite place and I don't want her to miss out on it because I was a procrastinator."

"Hmmm, getting paid to eat at the best place in Raccoon _and_ taking Valentine the Heart Breaker on a date. I think I can manage." I punched him firmly in the arm.

"It's not a date. Just take her home to change, get cleaned up yourself and show her a good time. Okay?" I tossed a hundred dollar bill onto his desk. "And here is the tip." I tossed him a twenty as well. "The reservation is at nine. So, I'll go tell her then you can leave now. And if you dare get fresh, I'll kill you myself." I laughed and patted his arm before walking over to my love.

"Jill, bad news."

"What?" she looked up at me and smiled. I loved how perfectly round her cheeks were.

"I have to stay until my paper work is done. And that's going to take at least a few more hours." Her smile quickly faded.

"What about dinner tonight! I was looking forward to it!"

"Me too. I tried to explain it to the Captain, but he was about to rip my head off. Forrest is going to take you. I'll make it up to you next week. I am So sorry for this. But, if you want to get ready and make it for the reservation, you have to leave now." She looked down at her desk, hesitant to leave here with out me. "Look, I'll finish this up tonight, come over," I leaned into her ear and whispered, "then we can be late all morning long tomorrow."

She giggled then gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Alright. I'll see you later then." She stood up, grabbing her bad then walking out of the room with Forrest.

I sat back down at my desk, and began to finish what was going to keep me there for the rest of the night…

-End Prequel-


End file.
